12 Days
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Team Fly-boy 12 days of giving.  6 fanfic's 6 art to the 12 days of Christmas prompts. Pairing of Sheppard/Cadman because she makes his heart go BOOM!
1. Solitude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's ****note:** This is for the GateWorld Thread TEAM FLY-BOY 12 Days of Giving  
>- Pairing: SheppardCadman (because she makes his heart go BOOM!)  
>- Set after season 5 because they never went back!<br>- Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes

* * *

><p><strong>12 <strong>**days ****of ****giving**- this is a Mix of Art and Fic.. on my profile page I listed the clubhouse site address to see corresponding art to this challenge.

**1 ****Dec ****25****th ****Being ****Alone- ****fic  
><strong>2 Dec 26th Romance– art  
><strong>3 <strong>**Dec ****27****th ****Foreign ****Country- ****fic  
><strong>4 Dec 28th Communication long distance- art  
><strong>5 <strong>**Dec ****29****th ****Love- ****fic  
><strong>6 Dec 30th Treasure- art  
><strong>7 <strong>**Dec ****31****st ****Hidden ****identity- ****fic  
><strong>8 Jan 1st Children/ Family- art  
><strong>9 <strong>**Jan ****2****nd ****Formal ****occasion ****off world- ****fic  
><strong>10 Jan 3rd Bravery- art  
><strong>11 <strong>**Jan ****4****th ****Music- ****fic  
><strong>12 Jan 5th Battle- art

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p><strong>12 Days<strong> -Dec 25  
>Prompt- being alone<br>Chapter 1 - Solitude

* * *

><p>The water slapped the edge of the dock in a soft rhythmic melody, the waves gently rocking the surface with the roll of the tide. John let his toes crest the water as he lay back on his elbows while his eyes watched the sky above. The sun was beginning to set, its honey and amber glow pouring out its last ray of light before blackness took over the night.<p>

John lay his head back as the last of the light drifted away leaving the night to creep in. The city's lights began to twinkle to life. Smiling to himself as some of the white and yellow lights had been replaced with red and green for the holiday season. It was Christmas. Christmas on Atlantis and for the first time the city truly embarrassed the holiday.

Woolsey made an effort embrace all customs and traditions and even creating a few that would be unique to Atlantis alone. A large artificial tree was shipped with boxes of ornaments and decorations to make the city glow in the spirit of Christmas.

The large tree was decked out with lights, tinsel and colored balls. It was placed in the hall outside of the mess in hope it was a central location for everyone to see. A Secret Santa exchange was the highlight this evening at the Pancake dinner with the crew that remained behind as many as a third of Atlantis's population was able to gate back home for a few days to spend with family and friends on earth.

Ronon and Rodney had been driving Major Lorne crazy with constant questions in the weeks leading up to Christmas about various customs and traditions of the countries represented. Evan's sudden disappearance was no surprise to John. He knew a certain female doctor might be hiding the MIA Major and thought for a few hours the city would be safe with him missing.

"Hey." A soft female voice wafted the air breaking the magic of moment. John did not need to turn to know who had come to find him.

"Sorry, think I am all Christmas-ed out." John spoke defending his own disappearance.

"It's okay I think you're allowed some alone time." Laura set down a plate on the deck next to John. "Just thought you may want some pancakes before Ronon and Rodney finish them all off." She then pulled two syrup packets from her pocket and set them down next to the plate.

"Thanks sweetheart." John patted the spot next to him. "Join me?" he asked stuffing in a bite of the delicious offering.

"No, that's okay. I think I need some alone time too, I'm gonna head back to the room and grab a shower and then curl up with a book. I think I may be Christmas-ed out too." She ran her fingers through his hair while he noshed on his pancakes. "See ya soon." She kissed her finger and placed a kiss on John's nose then turned and walked back the way she came. He watched her disappear into the darkness till the door at the end of the dock opened and flooded the walkway with light. It then closed again leaving him alone again on the small secluded dock on the edge of the city.

Alone again he sighed, this was one of his better Christmas's, spent with his New Family.

TBC~


	2. Where did we go wrong

**Author's****note:** This is for the GateWorld Thread TEAM FLY-BOY  
>- Pairing: SheppardCadman (because she makes his heart go BOOM!)  
>- Set after season 5 because they never went back!<br>- Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes

* * *

><p><strong>12 Days <strong>- Dec 27  
>Prompt- foreign country<br>Chapter 2 – Where did we go wrong

* * *

><p>John kicked the dirt off his boots and grunted his displeasure. The arrival of the leaders on this off world venture became increasingly surreal. Telya took charge and motioned with her hands for John and Ronon to wait. With the quick turn of the tables they sent McKay back to the Jumper for fear his mouth would ruin any chances to establish a dialogue with the town's people.<p>

"This sucks." John grimaced through his clenched teeth, thinking maybe he should have gone with Rodney instead of wearing the outfit, standing several steps down from Teyla.

"Yeah." Ronon growled, looking down at the fabric hanging around his waist.

Both men paced the area outside of the throne room. This was a new planet, and they were surprised to discover men were thought of as second class citizens. Women ruled with an iron fist, and, upon this discovery, Teyla stepped up to play the part of the leader for the team. She agreed that any negotiations would be honest and that in no way would she mislead them once a line of communication was open.

"Colonel, will you and Ronon be alright?"

"Yeah…..Just good luck." John groaned as Teyla glanced over her shoulder as she moved inside the room, leaving the two men waiting outside.

-o-

Teyla sighed inwardly as she followed her teammates into the gear locker. She honestly felt bad that John had to take a submissive role on this mission but applauded his diplomacy. He explained to her he would do what was needed to get the job done. He said it was like being in a foreign country and respecting their customs.

Clapping his hands in announcement, John asked, "So who's up for some dinner?" As they removed their gear, he glanced around.

"I could eat." McKay jumped in.

"Count me in." Ronon grunted his response then nudged Teyla. "You coming?"

Teyla paused to consider the offer. She was still wondering how John could so easily just step aside and allow her to call the shots. "John, could I have a word with you?"

John looked over his shoulder, nodding to her. "Hey, I'll catch up with your guys in a bit," he said, slamming his locker closed. He knew Teyla felt bad for the wardrobe requested of them back on the planet but thought she really needed to forget it and move on. They had arranged a fair trade deal and in the end everything worked itself out.

Teyla headed out into the hall and waited for John.

"What's up?" he asked keeping his tone on an even keel.

Teyla bit her lip. "John I want to make sure." She motioned between them. "Are you alright with this agreement? I mean we will have to go back and work on the rest of the contract."

Running his hands through his hair John took a deep breath, held it for a time, and then slowly let it out. "Teyla, I call it the cost of doing business," he said, grinning, "but for the next trip I'm sending Beckett and Lorne. That Scot has no problem wearing a skirt, and I owe the major."

-o-

John rounded the corner to his room after dinner, picking up the pace with his door in sight.

"Freeze Colonel!"

John stopped dead in his tracks with a ridiculous smile spreading across his face. Slowly, he turned around. "I heard you stayed behind." His deep seductive voice echoed in the hall.

"Well I thought I would spend the last of my Christmas vacation with you. But I wonder if something has changed." She placed her hands on her hips watching John turning to face her. "Are you gonna wear that skirt for me?"

"Cadman, how did you hear about that?" John cocked his head then reached to pull Laura into his arms.

"A lady never tells." Laura murmured as she placed a kiss on the tip of John's nose.

"You're no lady, Cadman." John began to pull her along the corridor towards his quarters.

Laura's mouth fell open but she was cut off before she got a chance to speak.

John pulled Laura in his room and closed the door behind her. "My little firecracker is all woman," he whispered into her neck before he marked her with his affection, "and I wont be modeling that skirt again!"

TBC~


	3. Five golden rings

**12 Days** - Dec 29  
>Prompt- Love<br>Chapter 3 – Five golden rings

* * *

><p>John sat in the room rolling the metal ring in his fingers. The padded envelope from Earth Dave had sent seemed to be missing the ring he searched for. He carefully laid them side by side again. Maybe he missed something, but he just felt disconnected and removed. None of them called to him. He felt like he should feel a spark like the first time he looked at Laura, <em>really<em> looked at her.

_Laura had walked by with Major Lorne and the soft scent of her strawberry shampoo caught his attention. He caught sight of her fire red hair and fell hopeless in love._

Okay, the love part happened but it took him several more months to admit it to himself. '_I __should __feel __the __same __about __this __ring'_, he thought. He ordered five to make sure he has a selection but nothing screamed Firecracker as he had come to affectionately call her. Short of tying a braid of C4 to her finger, he felt no pull from his choices. Maybe if he went for a run, he could clear his head and start again.

John pulled on his running shoes and took off for the west pier. It offered a good half mile stretch of isolation. He needed time to think. John and Laura had been dating for over a year. He knew this was the next step. He did love her, cherished her, felt a need to protect her but mostly his feeling were almost animalistic. He wanted to mark her as his. To make it official and permanent this bond they had forged together. He knew Laura would never push him into marriage. She knew about Nancy and how he'd felt about the guilt of having to choose between husband and soldier. Nancy understood but the secrecy and half truths had worn down her resolve till there was nothing but bitterness. He knew it was different with Laura. There were no secrets with them and she would never make him choose to leave a part of himself behind or put her before his duty. The city was his life and the people in it would always be his top priority. He wished he could do it differently but he was grateful that Laura understood the demand he placed on himself.

His run ate up the last of the pier as he came to the end, causing an abrupt stop. John panted with his hands reaching above his head. His mind still reached for the right decision and found nothing. Turning around and heading back, his heart rate began to accelerate again till he hit the quarter mile mark. He sprinted to the end racing an imaginary ghost to the entrance of the tower.

He glanced at his watch to check his time when he realized Laura would be back from her trip off world. He'd had left the rings laying on the bed! With a new push of adrenaline he raced back to his quarters slamming into the door frame as her flew into the room on a wing and a prayer.

"Laura?" he called as he entered the room. "Laura!" he yelled to the bathroom. Only the quiet greeted him. Grabbing the padded envelope he flung it across the bed to gather up the rings. The momentum caused a white envelope to fly across the bed landing on top of his selections. John reached for the envelope and examined the writing on the front. He knew his brother's handwriting anywhere and opened it quickly to read.

_Dear John,  
><em>_I know you requested rings to give to Laura. I think she is a wonderful woman, and I look forward to being able to congratulate you both in person. I still have mom's ring and think she would be honored for you to have it. If you don't give it to Laura, please keep it. Good luck in finding the right ring for her. It's been a long time coming, but I am glad you found a way to let love back in your heart and someone as wonderful and vibrate as Laura to share your life with. I wish you both the best of luck._

_Love,  
><em>_Dave_

Turning the ring in his hands allowing a closer inspection, John could see a brilliant fire in the stone. This was the one, the ring worthy of his love for Laura. He felt touched by his brother's note and his ability to always know the right thing to do and say. He slipped the ring in his shirt pocket and put the rest of the rings in the padded envelope that he dropped in his desk drawer. Just in time as the door slid open and Laura waltzed in.

TBC~


	4. New Years Eve

**12 Days** - Dec 31  
>Prompt- hidden identity<br>Chapter 4 – New Year's Eve

* * *

><p>Laura rolled over to find his side of the bed empty. John told her he would be off world today and may not make it back in time for the New Year's bash. Covering her face from the sun blanketing the bed, she groaned at the sound of the door chime. "GO AWAY!" She threw a pillow at the door.<p>

Amelia Banks began to pound on the door. "Laura, I know you're awake, OPEN UP!"

Laura pulled one of John's black T's off a chair by the door to cover herself in some modesty as she dragged herself to the door in order to answer the demands of her friend waiting in the hall. Throwing her hands over her head raking her finger through her fiery red hair she hit the access panel for the door. "It's early," she hoarsely whispered.

Amelia pushed past her, tossing a large back garment bag onto the chair in the small sitting area. "Early? Laura it's almost noon. You missed breakfast." She dropped herself down on the other chair as she eyed her friends rough appearance. "So did you two stay up all night?" She winked as a smile crossed her face.

Laura tossed a pillow off the couch at her friend's comment. A blush warmed her cheeks but her lips stayed sealed as she leaned back resting her head on the back of the couch. "Okay, I'm up. What's on agenda for today?"

"Let's get you dressed and meet up with Jenn. We have a full day of girl pampering, come on." Amelia smacked Laura's thigh.

Laura got up grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Wait, what's in the bag?" She paused running her hand over the garment bag.

"It's from lover boy; you are to wear it tonight." Amelia slapped her hand. "No peeking! Now go get ready."

-O-

Several hours later all three women were stretched out in Jenn's room with cucumbers on their eyes, creamy yogurt smeared on their face. They had enjoyed an afternoon of much needed GIRL TIME, with the scent of vanilla and lime filling the room.

"This is heaven." Laura sighed as the ice cubes rattled in her empty glass.

"No one talks about this EVER! If it gets out that I did anything girlie, I will never hear the end of it from Ronon." Amelia huffed, licking the yogurt off her lip.

"HA! Ronon? That would be a short conversation," Jenn remarked and all the girls burst into laughter.

When they finally were able to catch their breath, Jenn casually mentioned, "Laura, before I forget, there is a note for you on the dresser." She pointed casually across the room.

Popping the slices of cucumber from her eyes into her mouth, Laura jumped up and then attempted to act nonchalant as she sauntered over to the dresser, running her fingers over the handwriting. It was from John. She picked up the envelope and held it close to her chest. "I think I'm gonna take this out to the balcony."

"OOOOOO, a note from lover boy," Amelia chided, watching another warm blush wash over Laura as she slipped out to the balcony.

Jenn tapped Amelia on the arm, "Leave her alone. The girl is in L-O-V-E." They both smiled and settled back into their lazy slouch to finish their facial.

Carefully opening the note Laura read.

-O-

Laura sat and stared at the garment bag draped over the chair in John's quarters. The note had been cryptic: a secret rendezvous at midnight. An uneasiness stirred in her stomach. Who was orchestrating this meeting if John was off-world? She had known John for some time and there was no way he would pull off something this secretive with a hint of romance. His idea of a romantic evening was beer, no socks and horror flick. So who was pulling the string this evening? She took a deep breath then got up and ran her hands over the bag till she reached the zipper and slowly tugged it down.

The black sleeveless dress spilled from the bag. She gently removed it and pulled it up to her neck. The mirror on the amoire offered her the best full length view. Black taffeta fabric fell just above her knees, the straight cut was accentuated by a slit up her left thigh. She loved the feel of the silky fabric on her skin, and she shivered in anticipation of how it would look on her this evening. Twirling the strappy black kitten heels on her finger she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the New Year's party.

-O-

Laura had enjoyed the evening spent dancing and mingling with friends at the New Year's party. Still there had been no word on Colonel Sheppard's return. She politely excused herself when she realized the time and headed to the planned meeting place.

The transporter opened to the lower hallway as soft glow bathed a path to the pier. Tea lights littered the walk to the alcove John called their "Oasis." Laura allowed a shy smile to cross her face amused at the sight. A small table and chairs replaced the usual blanket and oversized pillows they kept for stargazing. John stood before her in a pair of black jeans and white buttons up shirt with the sleeves folded and pushed up his arms.

"Stop." John spoke before she reached the table. His eyes feasted on the sight before him. "You look beautiful."

"I feel beautiful."

John stretched out his hands to her lacing their finger together as he pulled her into his embrace.

A chilled bottle of champagne and strawberries covered in a rich chocolate were sitting on the table. Laura licked her lips as her eyed the spread before her.

"Do you like?" His voice echoed in the small space.

"Yes." Laura blinked to keep herself from crying. John had done this for her, the act made her feel so loved and cherished.

"I wanted tonight to be special, as special as you are to me." John held her so close their bodies almost melted into one another. "I thought maybe tonight we could end one year with a kiss and begin a new year with a promise for our future.

Pulling the ring from his pocket, John rolled it through his fingers. The dress, the moonlight, the girl, this moment felt right. He gently released her and stepped back to drop to one knee, professing his love. "Will you marry me, Laura Francine Cadman?"

Laura bit her lip as she held her breath. She wanted this, him, and was surprised that she did not see this coming. Looking into his eyes she saw her world, her everything, and answered, "Yes, only if we agree never to speak of Francine again."

John slipped the ring on and kissed every inch of her finger till it was snuggly in place. In the background they could hear the whistles and yelling "HAPPY NEW YEAR."

"Happy New Year, John," her voice was heavy as she kissed his face till she found his lips.

"Happy New Year, Laura Sheppard."

~TBC


	5. We go together

**12 Days**- Jan2  
>Prompt- Formal occasion off world<br>Chapter 5 – We go Together

* * *

><p>"Laura, please come with me," John whined rolling back on the bed and crushing his head into the pillow. "I really want you to come."<p>

Laura continued on with her morning bathroom routine. _Why does John have to act like such a baby?_ she wondered. Leaning her head out she ask, "Is this another wedding?" Then, she paused to listen.

"Just come!" he barked then covered his head with the other pillow, letting out a shout of frustration.

Stepping out into the room, Laura walked back to the bed and pulled the pillow from his face. "Why?"

John pulled her down on top of him and ran his hands down her back to rest on her firm rump. "Can't I just want to spend some time with my fiancée before she heads back? I mean I can't get out of this and thought we could kill two birds with one stone."

"I can't go off-world without Woolsey's okay."

Tapping his earpiece he smirked. "One call to Lorne and I will have your permission."

She folded her arms across his chest holding herself up, "If I say yes, I want two more feet of closet space."

John rolled her over and smothered her with warm soft wet kisses, "I will get you your own closet. Promise."

"Okay, when and where are we going?"

John rolled off Laura after a long and passionate kiss and then almost bounced across the room to the door. "Talk to Telya and see about what to wear, I love you Mrs. Sheppard!" he hollered as he slipped out the door before she could throw anything at him.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" she yelled as the door closed and John skipped down the hall to the waiting transport.

Laura groaned falling back into bed. "What did I get myself into?"

-o-

John had left with several of the men early that morning for the celebration on the island to go hunting for the evening meal. Laura reluctantly went to see Telya, knowing John sent her to get a dress. With tonight's event it would be expected for her to dress appropriately, leaving the comfort of her uniform for some sort of scratchy tunic.

Laura mouth fell open when Telya brought out a soft cotton dress that would fall gracefully across her figure. The cord woven through the bodice of the garment reminded Laura of an Eighteen century corset. "I thought I was to wear a sack dress?" She was shocked at the outfit that lay before her.

Telya lifted Laura left hand running her finger over the glittering rock John had placed on her finger on New Year's. "Is it not your custom that when a man places a ring on this finger you are to be bonded with him?" she asked tilting her head and raising her brow to her friend before her.

Laura glanced down as Telya admired John's mother ring set upon her finger. Rubbing her other hand down her pant leg, she shrugged. "Oh, I guess we forgot to tell everyone," she hesitantly admitted. Then, she thought about the past twenty-four hours she and John spent captive in his quarters celebrating their engagement alone.

"I am happy for you both." Teyla grasped both Laura's hands bring them between them and gently squeezing them.

-o-

Jinto and Wex enjoyed the rite of passage ceremony. At the tender age of fifteen both boys had proven themselves worthy and were now considered men among their people. John had done his part as a mentor to the boys as he proudly sat with Halling and Teyla during the meal.

"John, Teyla tells me you are to be bonded." Halling inquired as the music and dancing began.

John rocked a bit uncomfortably in his seat unprepared to discuss his status with Laura. "Yes, at the New's Year party, I popped the question."

"Popped the question?" Halling leaned back into his seat studying his friend.

A nervous laugh escaped as John explained, "Our custom is for the man to ask for the woman's hand in marriage." Both of them still watching as John explained. "The woman has a choice as to who she will be married or bonded to. So I asked Laura or, as we say, popped the question."

"I see." Telya spoke first but it was apparent that John's explanations made no sense.

"Right," John clapped his hand together. "If you will both excuse me, I think I will take my fiancée for a walk on the beach." Standing and placing his hand upon Halling's shoulder, John turned to make his exit. "Halling, thank you for hospitality and please let Jinto and Wex know how proud I am of their accomplishment. Teyla, good night." As he nodded to his teammate, as he searched the crowd for Laura.

"Goodnight, John." Teyla smiled, allowing John to stumble away from the table and any more discussion of his relationship with Laura.

-o-

John lead the way to the beach with Laura following close behind. She paused a few times to shake the sand from her shoes and then just tossed them off.

John kicked off his boot and pushed up his pants, then headed down to the surf.

Laura joined him and they walked hand and hand enjoying the waves as the water licked their feet with the soft sea spray.

"So when do you leave?" John kept his head down waiting for her answer.

"Day after tomorrow," she whispered giving his hand a little tug, then rolling herself closer into him. "I could request an extension?"

"No, the sooner you get back the sooner I can have Lorne get you transferred," he said placing a reassuring kiss on her head.

Laura stopped and jerked her hand from John. "Who said I wanted a transfer? Maybe you should transfer."

"What? I just thought you would want to be here with me. Laura, you know I can't leave." John stopped and began to run his hands through his hair, irritated with direction of their discussion.

"I'm just pulling your leg, John, lighten up. I thought you were gonna puke when Halling started grilling you this evening." She laughed and then grabbed his hand, pulling him further down the beach.

John body was still stiff. He always wondered if he should have pushed further with Laura or just let things between them be. He just could not help the influx of new recruits, the constant reminders to the new men that some of the women on Atlantis were taken. Lorne always made it clear that Keller was HANDS OFF the first day, and no one went near Banks once word got out that Ronon was smitten with Amelia. He tried to relax. She was only joking, but in the back of his mind, he knew it would only be a matter of time until he'd have to choose between Laura and Atlantis. He hoped that decision was far, far away.

"John? Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, hoping to bring him back into the present.

Pulling Laura to a stop and wrapping himself into her, John took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if we could slip out of here, gate back to Earth and hit a little chapel in Vegas," he whispered, biting his lip waiting for her reaction.

Laura nuzzled into his neck nipping kisses to his ear. "You read my mind." Her voice was a husky whisper.

Hugging her back he sighed in her ear. "Did I mention how much I like this dress?"

TBC~


	6. Do you hear what I hear

**12 Days** - Jan 4  
>Prompt- Music<br>Chapter 6 – Do you hear what I hear

* * *

><p>Laura zipped up her last bag and threw it against the wall of John's quarters. She glanced around the room, a final look through to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. The gate would dial Earth in thirty minutes, and she wondered where John had run off to so early in the morning.<p>

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she ran her hands across his pillow. Smoothing out the wrinkled sheet from their morning hello, she sighed, replaying their love making through her head. She tried to tell herself they could do this: be together and be apart. She had Lorne working on the paper work already to get her transferred to Atlantis temporarily until they could find time to get back to Earth together and get married. _Married_. She rubbed her hand feeling the ring, still a bit shocked that John had made such a move. Knowing his past and present position, never did Laura think John would make such a public gesture or for that matter admit that he wanted the whole wife and family again.

Laura had watched John for months before he asked her out. They spent hours talking and growing their relationship. Somewhere deep down, Laura knew John still had personal feeling for people in his life, that love had never died. John just guarded his emotions and disguised his actions so that the "lone wolf" bravado image protected him. It was a big step to call Laura his girlfriend but, with her not living on Atlantis, it still gave him distance from facing any weakness in his character for loving someone. She never saw love as a weakness but understood that tough men did. He did.

Pulling the note out of her pocket, Laura laid it on the pillow. She'd hope she would have a chance to see him before she left, but John never liked good byes. Tossing the duffel bag over her shoulder and picking up the garment bag lying across the chair, she dimmed the light and left. Looking at her watch, she had fifteen minutes to get to the gate room.

Jennifer and Amelia greeted Laura at the entrance of the gate room. "You guys, you didn't have to see me off." That they came to say good bye always did mean the world to her. Having friends on Atlantis always made her feel like she was leaving home.

"We know, but we wanted to say good bye to Laura Cadman before she became Laura Sheppard." Amelia reached to pat Laura on the back. "And when you get back we want details!"

"Lots of details, even the not so PG ones," Jennifer added grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked as they pushed her into the gate room.

Both women kissed her check and whispered congratulation as they left her standing on the gate room floor. John walked down the stairs with grin and a black duffel bag thrown across his shoulder. "Are we ready?"

Woolsey stood on the balcony with Lorne and waved to them both before turning to follow the Major to the control room.

"What's going on?" Laura asked, confused.

John stepped up to her and turned her to face the gate as Chuck began the dialing sequence for Earth.

"John where are we going?"

"Earth."

"What?"

The music began to flood her head as John began quietly singing the words in her ear, "Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married, going to the chapel and we're gonna get m-m-m-married."

The gate burst to life and Chuck announced the go ahead for them to step though.

John waved and pushed Laura to move as she froze to the floor for a brief moment in shock. He moved to face her and pulling her hand as they began walking to the gate.

"Come on, I only have two weeks and I don't want to waste a minute of our honeymoon after we get married in Vegas." He winked as they stepped through the event horizon, and Laura knew the rest of her life was about to begin.

_~fin~ ?_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Going To The Chapel of Love by the Dixie Cups<p>

As of now this will be a temporary end.  
>I don't think I can just leave it like this..<em>TBC~ for Mr.&amp; Mrs. Sheppard<em>


End file.
